Jump Force
by CJmega12
Summary: When the City of New York is invaded with popular Anime Villains and Venoms who were normal citizens around the world and it's the job of Cedar Jackson the person with lots of potential and the Jump Force to save the day and save Cedar's world and their worlds from destruction and this is Cedar's backstory.
1. Nick Jackson Background and the Fight

**Jump Force Recap, [Cj Jackson backstory]**

**[New York City, a month ago...during the Venom attack]**  
**—**

It all started on April 8th, 2019 when Cj or Cedar Jackson was just a normal African-American nineteen year old living in New York City until anime characters appeared from the sky! As Frieza, Shadow Mewto, and Darko the led evil monsters that were once human...now being called Venoms, began attacking the citizens of New York. And during the attack as Cj's whole family, friends, teachers and anyone that he knew were killed by the Venoms. Suddenly Frieze had nearly killed the boy himself, but it was thanks to the arrival of Future Trunks, Goku, Andy, Carter, and Navigation that prevented his death. While the three heroes were fighting with Frieza, Shadow Mewtwo, and Darko. Until Trunks had sealed a powerful artifact into Cj... an Umbra Cube. A cube that gives its user almost unlimited power and potential. With him revived, he was taken to the world of Umbras, where the Jump Force has their own base.

While he was there, he meets Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, One Punch Man and then director Glover who told him about saving the real world and the worlds of Jump from this Venom while all of them felt bad about Cj's loss. However, the young nineteen year old began walking around the base meeting the six teams.

Jump Force has seven teams Team Alpha, was led by Son Goku, Beta was led by Luff, Gamma was led by Naruto, Cargo was led by Andy, Ivory was led by Sami, and finally Samir was led by Carter. Then Cj chose to join Goku team, with him, Piccolo, Zone and many others that join the team along with others heroes from the others teams to.

As the young adult grew stronger, Cj gained new techniques from his five teachers Son Goku, Naruto Uzi, Monkey D. Luffy, Sami, Andy Ketchum, and Carter Knick. New powers such as Multi-Shadow Clone, Fire-Lighting Beam, Instant Transmission, One Hyper Punch, Umbras Hawk/Umbras Pistol, Umbras-O-Ken, Spirit Bomb, Fly, and Super Speed. As he progressed more and more to become the Jump Force strongest member and continued saving many heroes from the dark umbras cubes while dealing with the Jump Force enemies along the way and decided to bring his brother Nathan T Jackson from the died with the power of the cube and doing so Nathan decided to join Naruto's team for the second again and had similar attacks like Rasgean, Shadow Clone Justo, Water Style: Radek Claw, Water Panthers Chakra Mode, Summoning Jutsu, and Hydro Beam.

When, as the power grew rapidly, their new enemies were led the mysterious Kane and Galena that were no pushovers. After helping Luff and Zone pushing back Blackbeard, after both he and Nathan left to help Naruto and Gaara at the Hidden Leaf Village to fight one of their enemies and left until Kane arrived to fight the group of three and when the fight ended as Goku, Luff, Andy, Sami, and Carter has come to the scene to join Naruto and battle some Venoms while telling both Cj and his brother to leave and they had while doing more training only to get stronger while recovering from some injuries.

All of a sudden during his and Piccolo's training, as Cj's thoughts from Kane telling that he was a weakling that don't belong in the world until he's inner power began awaking very powerful in both anger and sadness had suddenly causing him to gain a mysterious transformation unique only for him. As the new transmission was fused with his fire/lighting abilities and his umbras cube, causing his hair, eyes, and eyebrows becoming a gold-reddish/blue-green color and the clothes resembling Naruto's nine-tails sage mode outfit with a umbra cube/letter C symbol in the middle of the outfit calling this form Super Mii Umbras Mode. While both Trunks and Vets theorized that this could be Cj's equivalent of becoming a Super Umbra Mii. While his brother Nathan has a more water chakra mode transformation similar to Naruto chakra mode expect he was a Nine-Tail fox.

It took a short while controlling his new powers on missions and was sent to New York to Frieze and three other villains, after the villains left as both Cj and his brother started racing at high speeds to reach Piccolo and his group in time after taking care of a several Venoms while defeating the last two, as Piccolo, Cj, and Nathan saw more Venoms until Goku, Andy, and Carter arrived in their Super Forms along with Luff, Sami, and Naruto walking the three and joining them to defeat more Venoms and as all of them teleported to building when they all saw Kane and Galena floating above while Kane decided to fight the heroes and told Galena to continued with plan. After the group defeat Kane, Director Glover walked up to them while slowly clapping his hands and grabbing the onyx book from Kane and shocking the heroes, and used the book it to transform him into being called...Prometheus and began telling everyone about the learning about the umbras and was able to turn into their base and told a simple that the umbras was always his home, until Kane realized that he was betrayed by the being and tried to punch him but Galena appeared behind Prometheus and blasted Kane back thinking if he was dead, then after the Prometheus left not wanting to be disturbed while letting the female villain to deal with the heroes after she left escaping and told them that they did to find her as all of her clones were all over the world and the hunt was on.

Meanwhile after everyone from their teams fought every clone and just leaves the real one in New York as Cj, Luff, Nathan, and Hancock fought the real Galena on the same building before the fight didn't take long as everyone was bruised from the battle and then Galena asked Prometheus to help her out but he declined the offer and said that he didn't need her anymore, and she was shocked to believe for everything that she had for the future and now is getting betrayed and wanted to get revenge before she could do that, Cj knew what was going to happen as Prometheus used his dark-red book to the summon Dark umbras cubes to capture the girl then all of sudden the young jump force hero used his super speed to saved her before the dark cubes could get to her, believe it or not the female villain was shocked that the young adult had saved her from being captured and began to thank him while turning their attention to Prometheus was enjoying all of the fun for him as a Key-man to fuse all of the worlds before summoning more Venoms to fight Cj's group while returning to his world.

Meanwhile with Goku, Naruto, Carter, Sami, and Andy as the group of five was on the other side of the city dealing with Venoms and saw that a random portal appeared near the park so the five of them decided to go inside of it while waiting for Cj, Luff, and Nathan to join them for the ultimate showdown. Back with Cj's group being surrounded by a group of Venoms while seeing the portal leading to Umbras and was stopped by Aizen who was pulling out his sword attacking the Venoms until Hancock told the four of them to go inside of the portal while everyone else was finishing off the rest of the Venoms.

[Inside of Umbras world, Prometheus throne]

The Umbras world was a huge platform with centipede pillars around the place with a chair in the center and what is also surprising is that there were hundreds and beyond hundreds of manga comics from each Jump World circling around the platform as Goku, Naruto, Crater, Sami, and Andy were the first ones to walk into the Umbras world.

"What is this place?" Both Naruto and Sami said asking their three teammates about this world.

"This must be Umbras." Goku said, answering both ninja and bald super hero question.

"Now that we are here, where is Luff, Nathan, and Cj?" Andy asked and looked at Carter that pointed to Luffy, Cj, Nathan, and Galena running towards them.

"Hey! You guys are here to!" Luffy exclaimed seeing their other teammates standing in front of them.

"Alright! Now the whole crew is back together!" Both Cj and his brother said standing beside Luff and Galena, while their teammates were giving the girl some glares.

"Luffy! Cj! Nathan! You guys okay and why is she doing here!" Goku question his three teammates.

"Bout time you guys showed up!" Naruto exclaimed, noticing that the three heroes were finally on time.

"Alright, what took you guys so long." Sami asked with a deadpan look at his teammates.

"I have the same question as Goku, why are you doing here Galena?" Carter asked the female villain about why she is here.

"And why is she not attacking us?" Both Andy and Sami also asked joining into the conversation.

"Well, the thing is back at New York when me, Luff, Nathan, and Hancock defeated Galena we also encountered Prometheus that appeared out of nowhere and she wanted his help but he declined and started to capture her." Cj explained, seeing all of his four teammates eyes widened as the boy continued on with the story. "Then before he used the book to summon the dark cubes, and then I used my super speed and saved her before she was about to get captured and now she wants to join us and help defeat Prometheus." Finishing up the story as Goku walked up to Galena and went to shake her hand.

"So, you really wanna help us defeat him is that correct?" The saiyan asked the female villain about joining them.

"Yes, now I realized what truly blinded me and I have figured out why it's fight for the winning side and learn from my mistakes only if you guys let me join you?" Galena pointed out, realizing all damaged she caused them and the world, while the boy walked up to her and patted her shoulder to tell her it's not her fault that this happened and this cause the female villain to brightly smile.

"Okay, you can join." Goku said taking a second to finally giving his answer while the others agreed with him and all of sudden they heard Prometheus voice.

"How annoying persistent. Stop getting in my way." Prometheus said, floating down from above while looking down at the heroes and Galena.

"Prometheus! There nowhere to run!" Both Luffy and Andy shouted out while getting into their fighting positions.

"What are you actually trying to do?" Naruto acting all suspicious in question towards the umbras villain.

"I am merely attempting to fulfill my true as Keyman." The umbras villain exclaimed landing onto the ground in front of the group causing some of them to be confused.

"Keyman?" Both Cj and Naruto asked in unison while being confused by this "Keyman" talk.

"A what?" Nathan being confused as well, about this "Keyman" stuff.

"I am a resident of Umbras, and a member of a group known collectively as the Keyman." Prometheus kept on continuing his speech. "The Keyman use the power of the Onyx Books…to convey the events of the Jump Worlds to the real world, as stories. Thus our lot in live: to indirectly influence those who lived in the real world. Interacting with either the real world or the Jump Worlds was forbidden. All we could do was observe them from this rift. Even though the power of the Onyx Books would make it trivial to change those very world's themselves…And for a long time, I did nothing but obverse humans in all their foolishness. I saw them agonize over idiotic concerns, go astray, make mistakes… No matter how we tried, it was all for naught…I could no longer beat it. Thus, I decided to guide you all directly." Explaining every word in a single detail shocking each and every one of them

"Guide us?" Naruto question about how did Prometheus was guiding them this whole time.

"What do you mean! you have been guiding us!" Cj shouted at Prometheus while narrow look on his face.

"Once I have combined all of the worlds into one, I shall lead you as your one, true god! That's the Keyman true role!" He proclaimed of explaining his real reason in all of this.

"So that was his true plan!" Andy pointed out looking at Galena who nodded at the question.

"That's completely insane!"Both Nathan and Sami exclaimed if the villain was crazy in the head.

"Yes, it was but now it's only a matter of time before all of the worlds are merged!" Galena exclaimed explaining to the other saying about Prometheus true plan.

"You don't get to decide this!" Luffy shouted at the villain thinking if he was crazy in the head.

"I am far beyond you, human. None you cannot hope to even scratch me." The villain said that is no one can never defeat him, until the two sayin brothers and Mii began to talk to the evil being.

"We'll never know unless we try, we wouldn't go underestimating Cj if we were you." The three of them, believing that the young jump force hero has the potential to save the day.

"I do now." Prometheus calmly stated as he used the same cubes to teleported to the nineteen year old behind the heroes and Galena, while sticking his black-reddish hand into Cj's chest causing him to be in pain while trying to his umbras cube out of him.

"Grrr...Ahhh! What are you doing?" Cj yelling in so much pain while trying to move around as Prometheus began to stare at him with his evil oval shaped red eyes.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm simply taking back what is truly mine." Prometheus said to the boy, as the villain began pulling the nineteen year old jump force hero blue umbras cube out of his body and teleported back to his original spot while seeing the boy falling down in pain only to be caught by Galena and his teammates were surrounding the two to see if he was okay.

"Gahh..…," the young hero groaned as the blue cube powers were fading away from his body making himself into a human again.

"You all right, Cj!?" Goku asked in concern seeing his teammate losing his powers.

"N-No, I think I lost my powers and whatever Prometheus did to me it's causing myself to be a human again!" Cj exclaimed being a human again, as his teammates were shocked to see this happen in front of their own eyes and as for Galena was the most shocked out of all the male heroes surrounding her to see that her ex-enemy and now savior powers was taken from him and was deep concern while helping him to stand up.

"What!?" Both Andy and Carter shouted in unison to be in complete shocked

"What did you do to him Prometheus!" Galena cried out to her betrayer demanding an explanation as Naut was just thinking about asking the same question.

"I told you. I took back the umbra cube that I created." Prometheus said holding the cube in his hands while the Onyx Book appeared in his other hand. "Good..Evil...Powerful energy resides in both. I created the umbra cubes to in order to collect that energy and so gained the power to combine all of the worlds into one." Closing the book with the cube inside of it causing the umbras villain to gain a blackish-red aura surrounding him. "From the very beginning, you have all been are nothing but pawns." Gathering more energy until he saw Cj fully standing up this time seeing that he still had more energy in him left shocking everyone even more.

"Cedar! What are you doing! Your are still in pain!" Galena shouted in his real name in concern after seeing him standing up and getting into his fighting stance.

"Don't worry about me I will be just fine Galena, you and the others just have to worry about the Venoms." The nineteen year old said to her determinately causing to stop her worrying and nodded at his words as he stared at Prometheus with narrow eyes. "And don't count me out just yet Prometheus, because I still got some fight in me left!" The boy exclaimed getting into his fighting stance causing the villain to chuckle.

"So you haven't lost your will to fight. Very well." Prometheus said getting all of warmed up as six or ten Venoms appeared beside the villain getting ready to fight the heroes as Prometheus kept staring at Cj with his eyes. "Go ahead"..."Do your worst", as you say." Causing the villain to chuckle more and ran towards the young jump force hero.

Cj smirked with a smile and ran towards Prometheus as well, "Don't worry I will!" Running up to the villain to use his normal human reflexes to kick the being down a couple of times while getting at the same time as Prometheus used the book to summon many cubes barriers to destroy the hero but it failed every time before the villain could one more attack, until the 19 year old hero ran up to him and grabbed his legs while spinning around really fast and threw the villain far to end the fight in exhaustion while falling on one knee and being in the middle of the room and then saw all of his teammates, his younger brother, and Galena in were different spots who was also in exhaustion as Prometheus walked to the boy with his hands in the air.

"What did I tell you? It's impossible for you to defeat me." Prometheus chuckled seeing the heroes still struggling to get up, meanwhile as Cj tried to gain his balance but immediately fall on the ground being very tired from the fight and stared at the villain. "Now, give up this pointless struggle...and stay down." He said coldly as both of his eyes glowed while a dark reddish ball that formed from his hand pointing right directly at Cj.

"Never!…." the nineteen year old growled at the villain, trying to stand up on his but immediately fell back down on the ground.

Before Prometheus could eliminate the jump force hero for good, when a random voice came into the room shocking everyone.

"I have a better idea." Says the random voice alarming Prometheus to turn around and saw that Kane was alive and he wasn't alone with Light and his death note spirit were helping Kane to gain his balance.

"You're alive?" The villain asked seeing that Kane was still alive.

"Unfortunately for you." Light Yam pointed out, helping out the bruised Kane to walk.

"What are you doing here, Light Yan?" Prometheus asked again, until Light told the being that he has his own reasons until Prometheus started throwing the dark ball at both of them, until Kane pushed Light out of the way and swatted the small dark ball back with his hand while walking to Cj.

"So much for the great Keyman…" Kane stated out to the villain while walking to the jump force and still not getting hurt from Prometheus's dark beams that didn't faze Kane at all causing the evil being to get really angry until Kane had finally reached the nineteen year old with Galena by the boys side.

"What do you plan to do?" Prometheus asked him, and without hesitation Kane used his hand to take out his own dark cube from his body while being in serious pain.

"Woooooh!" Kane yelled out in pain, after taking his dark cube and sealed into the teen causing the hero and Galena eyes to widen.

"Kane ...What are you doing?" The jump hero asked, staring at Kane with his eyes confused until Galena finally noticed what was happening and told the boy that Kane is giving up his own cube for Cj to make the ultimate sacrifice as Kane nodded to Galena.

"Haah ...haah… I know you can do this Cedar I mean Cj ...After all...you never stopped believing in yourself… it's all up to you now..." Kane said breathing in between his words and knowing that the boy can do this.

"Right!" Cj exclaimed with a nod, seeing Kane standing back up again to look at Prometheus one more time.

"And Prometheus...you'd be well advised not to be underestimate humans! Especially Cj!" Kane cried out, falling on the floor to finally rest and faded away until, a big collision of red umbras energy surrounded the young jump force hero making himself float into the air and pushing Prometheus back a few feet while covering his eyes along with everyone else in the room.

"Ngh!" Prometheus shouted out, trying to cover his eyes from the crazy red umbras energy coming from Cj and thinking that the cube was swallowing the boy up.

"Ahhh!….need to stay in control!" The nineteen shouted after being surrounded in red umbras energy as both of his eyes glowed red while floating being couple feet into the air when some of his teammates was watching this thing continue on and for Galena she had hoped that the boy would be alright, until Prometheus began laughing at the image that was in front of him.

"Ha ha, ha ha ha! You truly are a fool, Kane!" Prometheus laughed evilly thinking that Kane was a fool, "Look! Now Cedar is being swallowed up by your cube!" The umbras villain continued laughing to think it was the end of Cedar E Jackson.

**[Inside of Cedar's head]**

Somewhere in his head was a small version of him laying down on the floor and realized that he was in his own head and began looking around the place until he had noticed a really bright red light in the center and saw it was Kane umbra cube that sealed in of him now and began walking up to the cube.

"_Alright, it's now or never!_" Cj exclaimed, as his held to the cube with his hand to touch it until the cube started glowing and changed its color from red to blue in a mid second causing everything to be developed in a bright white light.

**[Back in reality]**

Prometheus continued his evil laugh to think it was the end of the young hero until he turned his attention to Goku, Andy, and Crater who was on their knees staring at the villain knowing what was going to happen next.

"Like what we had said…, We wouldn't underestimate Cj just yet if we were you!" The three said it again making the villain to be confused while looking at the three adult heroes.

"What?" The umbras villain said in confusion, thinking in his head what was going on until everyone heard Cj's voice from the center of the room.

"Think again Prometheus!" Cj yelled out, causing a crazy energy outburst shocked everyone and even Prometheus to see the nineteen year old developed in fire-lighting and umbra cube energy surrounding him.

"What the!?" Prometheus shouted in complete shock, noticing that the nineteen year old has got his powers back and now was afraid to see boy slowly walking towards him as eight Venoms appeared next to the villain and commanded them to attack the hero.

Before any of the Venoms could ever lay a hand on Cj. As Goku, Andy, Nathan, Luff, Carter, Shin, Naruto, and Galena had stopped the eight Venoms from getting close to the young hero while making a straight clear path for him to fight Prometheus for the second time.

"Go for it, Cj!" Luffy encouraged his teammate to win this fight.

"You can do this!" Goku said, encouraging his students to finish this war once and for all.

"We're all behind you every step of the way!" Both Carter and Andy exclaimed getting into the encouraging mood.

"We believe in you all of the way!" Nathan intriguingly encouraged his brother.

"Take him down! And show him what are you made of?" Shin said also getting into the encouraging mood.

"We're counting on you!" Naruto said believing in the young hero.

"Please!, come back safely when this is over Cj!" Galena said, worrying about the boy but she has to let him do this and calling him by his nickname.

"I will for you guys and everyone!" the jump force hero shouted with a nod as he started walking slowly towards Prometheus as the villain scoffed.

"What can a mere human do!" Prometheus scoffed at the boy, until the boy bend on his knees to let out a loud roar while charging up his energy.

"This! GRR... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The young jump force hero shouted as his roar continued making everything shake around him and let it died down being surrounded by enormous umbra energy as both him and Prometheus began battling it out if their lives depended on it and as for the others were doing the same.

After finishing the second round, the eight heroes was beaten up pretty badly as their clothes being half torn, blood was coming out their bodies meanwhile with Cj being in front of Prometheus holding his right arm knowing where the bleeding was coming out at.

"Haha, What's wrong? Is that all?" Prometheus slowly mocked the nineteen year old thinking if he was done yet.

"You all right, Cj?!" Both Luffy and Andy asked if the boy was alright.

"Yea, I'm alright just a little worn out…." Cj answered, feeling kinda tired but still had the will to fight.

"I gotta say, this is looking pretty dicey." Naruto said standing a little while thinking this was crazy.

"Pretty crazy if you asked me?" Nathan said feeling really exhausted from fighting the Venoms while Sami agreed with the panther ninja.

"Yeah, no joking and how are we going to beat him!" Galena exclaimed still worrying Cj's condition thinking how long can he still fight until Goku, Andy, and Carter came up with a smart idea.

"We have an idea." The three of them said, coming up with an idea that quick.

"An idea?" Both Naruto and Galena asked in confusion thinking about the idea from their friends.

"Yup! We'll have everyone share some of their energy." As all three of them stated while clutching their fists.

"Energy?" Luff, Nathan, and Sami said in unison as well, while thinking about what kind of energy was they were referring to.

"Hey, Cj!" Goku shouted to his teammate getting the boy's attention, "Hang in there just a little bit longer! I know your up to it!" The Sayian said believing that the nineteen year old can still hang on for a bit more.

"You got it!" The nineteen year old nodded and went back into his fighting stance and was ready for another round.

"Everyone, raise your hands!" The three of them shouted to their three friends, "Give us your energy!" As Naruto, Nathan, Sami, Galena, and Luffy were the first ones lift up their hands and until everyone from jump force around the world got the message and began giving the three their energy for a spirit bomb.

"Now what are they doing?" Prometheus tilted his head in confusion while seeing Cj in his fighting stance. "Hmph...Very well then, I'll start by erasing you." The villain pointed out.

"Heh, I would like to see you try!" Cj stated in a narrow voice as he and Prometheus used both of their fists to collide with one another and letting the villain noticed how fast his movements were along with the punches that allowed him to be caught with the umbras villain while being a distraction for the others to do the spirit bomb in time, "Take this!" The young adult yelled out punching Prometheus far back causing him to hold his arm in place making Cj to smirked and smile at the same time.

"Impossible…." says Prometheus widening his eyes to witness how a human like Cj was able to keep up with him or even surpass him in that matter and saw the boy smiling. "What are you even smiling about? Do you really think you can defeat me?" He questioned the young hero.

The question made the boy smirked with a smile on his face and answered the question with a nod until Prometheus teleported in front of him causing Cj eyes to widen for him to be pushed by the dark energy ball and crashed into the wall making him groan in pain.

"You're nothing but a mere human!" The umbras villain yelled, walking towards Cj who was getting himself up from the wall as the villain continued his speech. "I am the one who shall rule this new world. I will not let you interfere?" Standing in front of him as another dark energy ball appeared from his hand and was ready to go off to finish the nineteen year old for good.

"_Oh no this can't be the end for me! It can't be!_" Cj panicked in his thoughts before getting ready for his demise.

"Now...begone!" Prometheus said in a more undramatic tone getting to finish off the job, until both him and Cj heard three voices that belong to the young jump force teammates.

"You're the one who's gonna be gone!" Yelled the three voices, revealing to be no other than Goku, Andy, and Crater continually holding the huge spirit bomb that was above them and everyone else while the others were using their energy to power up the spirit bomb as the bigger it gets and the stronger it becomes.

"What!?" Prometheus shouted in shock seeing a massive energy bomb in the air while Cj had a smile on his face knowing what was going to happen next.

Finally the spirit bomb was ready until Goku, Andy, and Carter was worn out of holding the massive bomb, "There it is!" The three of them said getting to the throw the huge energy bomb? until every hero in jump force that was around the world and themselves in umbras was ready for the three adult heroes to launch it and yelled, "DO IT!" As the two sayin brothers and Mii threw the bomb heading right towards Cj, as Prometheus jumped out of the way before it getting in the bomb and saw the massive spirit bomb being on top of the nineteen year old causing a massive explosion and heard nothing from him.

"Hahaha… That was close, but not close enough." Prometheus laughed evilly about the spirit bomb almost hitting him but it didn't and began walking to the exhausted heroes. "Furthermore, it seems you've exhausted yourselves of all the energy, to fight back. Your pointless struggle is finally...over!" He shouted while clutching his fist and seeing the heroes on the floor bleeding and as their clothes were torn still but it didn't stop them from believing in a special someone.

"I don't know…" Goku said, laying on his back knowing that is isn't the end.

"I think we've still got plenty of fight left!" Luff exclaimed to think to plenty of energy left to fight.

"Believe it!" Naruto stated out, feeling the same way as the other two.

"You wanna have to rethink that!" The Pokemon Sayian trainer yelled knowing that the Prometheus had to rethink about them.

"We're still not giving up just yet!" Carter pointed out, knowing that he won't give up on himself or his teammates.

"That's right we're stronger together than you look!" Both Nathan and Shin exclaimed after finishing their sentences.

"I'm never going to give up neither is Cj!" Galena cried out believing that the young jump force teen can finish this fight.

"It's all up to you Cj!" Goku shouted, as they all heard the boy voice from the massive spirit bomb making everything shake again.

"What can a mere human like him can do!" Prometheus scoffed thinking that Cj isn't powerful enough to defeat him.

[Sonic Forces, Fist Bump plays in the background]

"BRING It!" Cj yelled at the top of his lungs inside of the massive spirit bomb to make the whole place shook as both thunder and light appeared out of nowhere as one of Cj's favorite song Fist Bump played in the background until the spirit bomb immediately turned from blue to a golden-red/yellow-bluish-green color developed within the circle as the same colors shot out a beam of light shocking everyone, "GRR! AHHHHH!" Until the nineteen year old yelled out some more letting out another loud howl, when everything had stopped the massive spirit bomb was gone only to reveal Cj in his Super Mii Umbras Mode Form surprising everyone in the room including Prometheus who was beyond shocked to see this powerful form.

"Woah! This power it's insane!" The Jump Force Heroes thought in their heads witnessing their friend new power and it was off the charts.

"Time to finish this!" Yelled SMU Cj, charging himself in more energy causing Prometheus to be unsurprised.

"Impertinent fool!" Prometheus shouted at Cj's mysterious new form who stared at him with a narrow determination look in his eyes, "This is the last we'll fight...Come!" He shouted again while surrounding himself in dark umbras energy as both of them began spiriting at each other for one time to decide the fate of the world itself.

"Take this! Umbras Rasgen/Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Cj yelled, forming a light-blue cube ball with his shadow clones hitting the villain really far, as Prometheus used one of his attacks to hit the young hero but the boy ended up dodging each one after another and another.

As the two were nearly trying to finish each other off with one attack after another making the other extremely exhausted from all of the punches, long throws, beam attacks and getting very beaten up but that didn't stop Cj with one more attack to finish off the job.

"Hahaha, give up Cedar this is the end of you and your whole jump force team!" The umbras exclaimed, while forming a huge death ball with one finger causing the boy's eyes to widen.

"Come on Cj think!" The Jump Force hero thought while remembering all of the good times sending the team and meeting many heroes, and now it was his turn to save the world, and went to look at his teammates, his brother, and Galena who nodded at him, as Cj pointed thumb in front of himself, "I will never give up! I am a new person, with new friends and now consider my family like old my old family and friends that didn't give up on me and until now I have these guys who supports me every step of the way! And there is one thing you will never understand!" He shouted to the villain.

"Heh, what is that, Cedar?" Making the villain confused, as Cj begin charging himself waiting for the perfect moment to strike while Prometheus threw the death ball at the boy until Goku, Andy, Carter, Luffy, Shin, Nathan and Naruto went behind Cj to lift their hands and transfer their energy into the young hero.

"Is that you will never underestimate Jump Force! How big or small we are! And we will always come back on top!" Cj exclaimed, charging his right arm in Fi-hunder and umbras cube energy while feeling more power from his five teammates and younger brother, "Huh, guys what are you doing!" He asked the other jump force heroes.

"Helping you of course, because you almost there so we are giving you some energy to finish this fight!" Goku said, giving some of his energy to him while turning super saiyan god blue form.

"Believe it or not, since you help us with our worlds now we're returning you the favor!" Naruto exclaimed powering up to his nine-tails sage mode.

"Show him, how we jump force heroes really do it!" Luffy encouraged the boy, while transforming into his giant super form.

"Never give up on yourself! And believe in us like how we are believing in you!" Andy said, making the young hero to smile while going super saiyan god blue like his saiyan brother.

"Always keep your head up not down, and never give in on yourself!" Carter pointed out to the boy, and transformed into his Super Mii god blue form.

"That's right! Don't give in just go with the flow and you will succeed!" Shin shouted to the young hero, and transformed himself into his Super form.

"You got this brother, I can you can do this for everything you have done until now!" Nathan said having faith in his brother as he transformed into his water eleven-tail panther chakra-sage mode.

All of the sudden Galena had join in giving some of her energy to the nineteen year old, "You always bring a smile to everyone's face, even mine and thank you for letting me have a second chance." The silver haired female said while charging up to her max form.

As the hero closed his eyes to let a deep breath and finishing up charging his fist for a final attack, "Thank you guys, for believing in me…" Thanking his friends for believing in him, as he stared at Prometheus one more time and ran off in a flash toward the villain.

"Prepare to die! DEATH BALL!" Shouted Prometheus pushing his huge death ball toward the hero as a nineteen year old used both of his umbras fire-lighting fists to the death beam push back and was struggling as it was pushing him back a bit.

"No I won't give up! Everyone is counting on me because this is my HERO/JUMP FORCE SPIRIT!" The young hero yelled in a deeper voice while glowing in more energy thanks to his teammates giving him a super boost as his entire fist was glowing in a bright golden light as the death ball was finally breaking apart while absorbing it and then he began running towards Prometheus for the final attack leaving the villain wide open!

As all of his friends cheered for him and raised all of their voices, "DO IT!" Giving him another push of energy as a nineteen year old whole body glowed a goldish-reddish/bluish-green color.

"And this is for all the JUMP WORLDS AND MY WORLD...GRRR...AHHHHH!" As the young hero entire body glowed to let out a powerful howl surprising Prometheus oval shaped eyes to wide open, "UMBRAS WOLF FIST!" Then all of a sudden a huge golden umbra wolf appeared from the boy while running as the wolf uses it claws to attack the villain multiple times and did the last one as a bigger claw strike causing him to be stunned and for Cj being reverted to his normal self looking bruised, as his clothes were torn up badly, while more blood come out of him and began to stare at the villain with narrow eyes who shocked to be defeated.

"How...How could I lose to a mere human ...?!" He shouted in red energy while looking at Cj who was a few feet away from him, A human! "Remember this that one day in the future that my nephew in the future will have his revenge on you or your son or daughter and he will be even stronger than me and my entire race! "He pointed out as his entire body was blown up causing a short explosion for him to be destroyed for good.

Meanwhile back in New York….

After the jump force heroes left the umbras world and was immediately transported back to New York City that was still destroyed from the Venoms attacks and hoping that all of the venoms were destroyed along with Prometheus, as Cj finally saw the portal closed for good until some people got his attention.

"Way to go, Cj!" The voice said coming from Goku, who was congratulating him on saving the world.

"You were truly awesome!" Luffy said, thinking that the nineteen year old was amazing during the final battle.

"You better believe it!" Naruto said with his arms crossed, with a smile.

"Truly amazing comeback!" Shin pointed out, with a smile.

"That was so epic!" Both Andy and Carter said, thinking that the boy final attack was truly amazing.

"Now that's was really incredible!" Nathan, congratulating his brother for saving the real world and the Jump Worlds.

"Heh, thanks guys…" Rubbing the back of his head, until the boy was hugged tackled by Galena who had a huge red blush on her face and causing the hero to also blush as well. "Galena…"

"That was truly amazing Cj, whatever you did not just to save everyone and save me as well..." Galena said in a nice tone while staring into the boy brown eyes but was interrupted by Naturo causing the two to stop hugging and the others started laughing for a bit.

"Sorry, to interrupt your guys special moment." Naruto said, causing the two to blush even more until his and the other stomach's were grumbling. "How about we get something to eat!" He stated as him and the other male heroes were hungry while Cj asked Navigation to teleported everyone to the base camp for a celebration of a lifetime.

[Jump Force Base, 9:00 pm]

It was a beautiful night at the umbras base, as everyone in the base were partying to celebrate their victory against the Venoms and Prometheus as some of the heroes were having eating contests, playing video games, singing karaoke or dancing on the dance floor listening to music that played from the Dj, all except one person who was sitting on top of the roof of the base and it was no other than Cj in his reddish-gray dress shirt, pants and shoes while staring at the moon.

"The moon is truly beautiful huh?" The voice behind Cj, revealing to be Galena in a long red dress and heels, her white hair spiky hair was turned into a ponytail and the boy was amazed at the beauty in front of him.

"Yea, it's beautiful like you... Cj said, complementing the fairy girl causing her to blush and sat next to the hero.

"O-Oh, Thank you.." She said with a red face, and asked why he not enjoying the party, and he said that he just looking at moon while enjoying the night breeze, making the girl to giggle. "There is something I want to tell you…" Cj stated as he started holding her hand and causing it to be warm until Galena spoke up first.

"W-What is it?" Galena asked as her own words made her heart skip a beat, then she felt warmth radiates from her chest.

As the young jump force told her that he liked her, after saving her from Prometheus and believing in him to finish off the villain and he never was like this with words and was finally finished to see the fairy girl's eyes widen in shock as her face was crimson red as the dress and her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest.

Then Cj was worried that if she didn't feel the same, "Sorry I didn't wanted to make you like this and I wasn't even hundred percent sure of you felt the same way," he said, however, he was surprised when she grabbed his shirt getting him to look directly at her before she crashed her lips into his. As his eyes widen in further in surprise until he regained himself to return the kiss and it didn't last long as two finally decided to be a couple and held each other closer for another minute or two, until they go back inside and join the rest of the heroes at the party.

After coming from outside, everyone that was inside of the base was enjoying themselves with food, singing, and games while congratulating Cj for saving the day and it made him feel really embarrassed and happy at the same time to find where he truly belongs as every single person from the base went on stage and sharing the time how the young hero had helped and influence them along the way until now and now it was the man of honor to do his speech.

Then the nineteen year old immediately walked up to the stage and stared at everyone was sitting in their seat with smiles on their faces, "Hello, you all may know me already, but before all this happened, I was just a normal person without any powers, that had a normal life and family, with a wonderful and peaceful live but this when happen I felt alone and scared and now I changed when I meet everyone giving a chance to be someone important and someone to be part of a family again, and you guys and my brother are my family now!" He cried out with tears coming out of his eyes as everyone clapped after he finished his speech while being hugged by everyone well almost until Goku, Andy, and Carter were the first ones to lift their fists up a new way of unity while saying the word "Family" and saw everyone around the room lifting their fists up to do their Jump Force salute by putting their hands up in the air.

After everyone had settled down, as Future Trunks had made the decision to make the new hero the director then the teen couldn't even believe it of being the director of the entire jump force and asked every single person if they wanted him to be the leader of the entire multiverse organization and they all nodded because each of them think that the boy was qualified for the job and when he had finally accepted it and the whole base cheering for the new director until every hero left the base at 11:50 pm to go to their own worlds, expect Cj who stayed behind watching everyone leave while getting all of his stuff from his room so he can move to the Dragon Ball world with his girlfriend Galena, but his brother Nathan who decided to stay at the hidden leaf village, and the robot servant Navigation who was already with Goku and his friends, after finishing packing the new director went to sleep and was ready for a new chapter in his life.

The next day... [Cj's office/command room]

Somewhere in the base was Cj in his director's office standing in front of his desk, after getting settled in Goku's world and went back to the base to look at the world map that pin each location of red umbras cubes until both Trunks and Navigation walked down the stairs looking for him everywhere.

"There you are, we've been looking for you, Galena figured you to be here, it's time for our patrol." Trunks says intriguing walking up to the new director.

"O-Oh yeah that, I almost forgot about that." Cj said, rubbing the back of his head while facing Trunks, almost forgetting patrol.

"Even though we were able to stop Prometheus's plan from merging the different worlds…" Trunks remembering after Cj defeated Prometheus from fusing all of their worlds.

"That's true, but we have still another situation on our hands." Cj said, thinking that there was another issue in their hands causing the future saiyan to nod.

"Yes, the situation is still far from resolved."

Trunks pointed out about the main situation that was taking place, "Retrieving the cubes that were scattered around the world…. Finding the Onyx Book… And I'm also concerned about were Light could be.." The saiyan intriguing discussing the problem.

"Yeah.., but the other thing about them being scattered that could possibly attract many people…" Cj thought, thinking if the cubes could ever attract people or maybe the villains.

"True and not to mention that Frieza, Blackbeard, and the other Jump Worlds villains are still out there.." The future saiyan said while thinking about the villains. "We still have a lot of work left to do!" The future teen told the nineteen year old director who nodded knowing that him and everyone knew there was a lot of work that needs to be done.

"That's right Trunks, that why I need everyone on board to be on the lookout for the remaining cubes or villains that is scattered around the world or in the Jump Worlds can you send out the word Navigation?" The young Jump Force hero/director commanded his robot to send the word to the other heroes.

"Yes, Master." The Navigation robot said, receiving his orders and left the base to spread out the message.

"Now Cj...Oh right. What I meant to say was…" The future saiyan finally correcting his mistake, "Director! Under your leadership, Jump Force will continue to fight for justice!" Clutching his fist as the two walked to the elevator and being teleported to the nearest areas to patrol in one of the non busy streets in New York City until every hero had received the message and began to start their patrol around the real world and the Jump Worlds.

After manying long hours of patrolling the streets, every group decided to go since it was getting pretty late as Piccolo, Vetega, Goku, Trunks, Navigation, and Cj were the last ones left watching the city from one of the tallest buildings of the entire city.

"Ugh! We have been standing here for hours! And still nothing!?" Vetega shouted, getting frustrated about standing there for hours and decided to go home.

"Oh brother...I guess he's going home later." Piccolo waved goodbye while following the prince of the saiyans so the others decided to go home as well but Cj asked Navigation to teleported both of them home and he had.

[Cj's and Galena Capsule Corp home, Mount Putu 11:49pm]

As both Cj and Navigation teleported outside of the house and immediately walked inside to see that inside of the house was perfectly set in the right as Galena wanted it until they noticed a certain someone was cooking dinner in the kitchen and it was no other than the fairy-girl Galena herself wearing her white-nightgown with silver slippers as her white spikey hair was long and silky, when the fairy girl turned around and had her attention to her young jump force/director boyfriend coming home late at night.

"Oh, hey hon I didn't see you there." the fairy girl said, greeting her boyfriend while giving him a kiss on the cheek causing the nineteen year old to blush a little red.

"O-Oh it's okay Galena, so um whatcha cooking?" Cj intriguingly changing the subject while wondering what his girlfriend is cooking for dinner.

"Well, we have a noodle-rice and bean curry with cheese and lettuce." When Galena said that Cj grew a smile onto his face as he began digging into his food like there was no tomorrow causing the girl to giggle at his reactions and seeing him cleaning the dishes and every else before both of them went to sleep as the two love birds cuddled each other in their bed sleeping knowing that they have a wonderful future ahead of them, but during the middle of the night the teen had woken up and walked outside of the house to make a phone call with someone to let them know that something bad is going to happen soon.

"Come on, come on pick up.." The new director waited impatiently waiting for an old friend to answer the call.

Somewhere on Möbius, Caden's House same time….

It was a quiet night on planet Möbius as every citizen was sleeping in their houses and after recovering from the war that as started and took over 99% of the world but was defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic, and Caden the Hedgehog but is also human that from the same world as Cj and Nathan, somewhere in his house the nineteen year old was relaxing in his living room watching television until he heard his house phone rang.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be?" Wondered Caden, walking to the phone and answered the call until he heard the voice.

"It's been a while since we last talked to each other." says Cj, shocking his friend as Caden eyes widen from the voice and wondered how did he know about his number.

"It sure has, and how did you still have my number for some reason?" The hedgehog asked his friend about calling him.

"Well, because I asked myself to see if he is still alive and ask why did he disappeared two years ago, that answer your question dude." Cj intriguing answered his own friend question.

"Right..., so why did you call me is this about something or what?" Caden pointed out why did the nineteen year old called him for.

"The thing is that, something worse is going to happen and I feel like I need you and others help for this so you in or not?" The jump director explained this to the Hedgehog.

It took a couple of minutes for Caden to think about, and it might be a perfect chance to get the events of the war out of his head, "Alright I'm in, when and where we are meeting at?" Accepting with Cj decision.

"I will give you the other details next month, then in the meantime be prepared because this is going to be drive you wild." Cj said giving him until next month to be prepared.

"Right, see you and the others next month and goodnight." Caden said tiredly ending the call with his friend and headed off to sleep in his room waiting for a brand new adventure as several umbras cubes appeared raining down into the planets atmosphere, but a huge meteor came down crashing into the desert part of Green Hill Zone.

Meanwhile at the Jump Force Villains hideout...

In the villain's meeting where the five villains Frieze, BlackBeard, Kayla Oust, Cyclone, Shadow Mew-to, and Darko have come together to discuss their plans on how to take over their own Jump Worlds and Dreamland then the winning target the real world.

"Perfect! Now we will have our revenge on those blasted heroes!" Frieze yelled, after he and the other villains have come up with the perfect plan to take over the world and get rid of those blasted jump forces.

"And what about that annoying Jackson kid who now the director of Jump Force?" BlackBeard pointed out reminding the alien about Cj the new director until every villain had their own bad flashbacks of the nineteen year old kicking their butts.

"I don't know about that one..." Kayla stated out, "He is a meddling one that won't leave us alone on those days when he had joined the Jump Force." Getting really mad from losing to the boy.

"I agree, he needs to be dealt with!" Shadow Mew-to exclaimed agreeing with one of the villains.

"True but is there anyone besides us who hated him the most?" Both Darko and Cyclone asked, wondering about their question until every villain in the room heard two random footsteps entering the room .

"That would be me of course, fellow villains." says the random person, stepping into the light and revealing himself as a teenager version of Prometheus but it was Rave Prime the little brother of Prometheus and it made the jump force villains to widen their eyes to see another umbras person right in front of them.

"W-Who are you?" BlackBeard shuttered in a shaky voice feeling all scared.

"My name is Rave Prime." The teenage umbras person introducing himself to the other villains and his eyes become narrowed, "And I'm also the brother of Prometheus..." When he said that all of the villain eyes grew wider until of them spoke up.

"Unbelievable, Prometheus never told us he had any siblings?" Shadow Mew-two questioned himself, thinking why the villain never told them about this.

"I don't know, but I also have this.." Rave said, pulling the out Onyx book out of nowhere surprising the villains even more.

"The Onyx Book?!" The six villains exclaimed in shock seeing the book right in front of them and asked why Rave wants revenge, and he told them that he wanted revenge on Cedar or Cj Jackson for destroying his older brother and all of the villains agreed on that while asking about his friend.

Rave friend was a fox, but an anthropomorphic Jackal as it resembles Infinite with a silver helmet on top of his head, and has the same body figure, shoes, and gloves as the evil jackal while having a phantom ruby in his chest and the eyes were gray and green.

"I am Issac, but you may call me...Infix!" Says the anthropomorphic Jackal doing the Infinite pose and grin.

"It's nice to meet you Infix, now tell us who do you want revenge on?" Frieze asked the Jackal, who was walking the room quietly.

"Well, for me it's a human but who also is a Hedgehog and his name is Zane Crater.." Infix exclaimed showing the villains a video of what the human did, and after it was done the Villains had a better understanding for whom their going up against but that not the reason.

"There is something I also need to mention.." Rave intriguing stated making the villains around the room confused, "The only way we could take over our worlds is to find a robot so powerful it's name the "Legendary Defender" and its name is Voltron." The umbras villain pointed showing everyone pictures of six robotically lions and when they combined all six of them the legendary defender and that what got the villains attention to use something to take the world but Darko put his other attention to the last animal robots.

"Then, and what about the last robot ?" The Mii villain asked intriguing in interest.

"Oh...these one robot is the special one the wolf robot who also form the "Second Legendary Defender." know as Citron" Rave said with a grin, "These one are quite special like the other five but our main goal is those six and we also need to find the five pieces of the infinity cube, and I want you five to find them by next month!" He commanded the five villains and they had leaving the hideout and gather their armies to find those lions and the pieces of the infinity cube and all of sudden everything turned white... 

**—**  
**Cj's Bio: **

**Age: 19**

**Species: Human/Umbras Saiyan**

**Likes: Jump Force Heroes, Friends, animals, plants, video games, food, movies, tv shows, his girlfriend, new friends, and new worlds.**

**Dislikes: Villains, people getting hurt, worlds getting destroyed, villains calling him weak, getting pushed around.**

**Love interests: Galena/Angela**

**Sibling/Cousin: Nathan T Ferguson Age: 17 (Jump Force and Naruto Ship) Age: 32 (Borate Next Generation) Alive, Cameron Ross Age: 17 and 21 (Smash Tail season 1 and 2) and Age: 23 (Smash Tail season 3: The New Age) Alive**

**Main Attacks: **

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Umbra Spin Dash and Kick**

**Umbras Rasengan **

**Umbras Cube Bending**

**Super Sense/Strength **

**Umbras Fire/Lighting Style: Umbras Raven Star **

**Umbras Fire-lighting Kamehameha**

**Instant Transmission **

**Umbra Mii's Fire-Lighting Fist**

**Powerful Attacks: **

**Jump Force Spirit Fist: Using the jump force heroes energy and turning the spirit bomb into a Spirit Fist. **

**Special Move: Umbras Wolf Fist: It allows him turns into a huge golden wolf and attacks his enemies with multiple claw combos.**

**Fly**

**Super Speed **

**Umbras Cube: Inside of him giving supernatural powers.**

**Super Umbras Transformations: Umbras-O-Ken, Super Saiyan Umbras, SSU 2/3, SSU 4, SSU God: [Resembles a fire aura SSJ God] SSU God Blue, Umbras Instinct-Umbras Master Instinct.**

**—**

**Nathan powers: **

**Age: 17**

**Likes: same as Cj**

**Dislikes: same as Cj**

**Love Interest: Launch**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu **

**Water Kamehameha**

**Water Panther Justo**

**Water Style: Rosen Star**

**Water style: Radek Claw **

**Water and Earth style: Hydro Rosen-Star**

**Super Forms: Water Panther Chakra Mode, Sage Mode, Ten-Tailed Panther Form**

**Hydro Beam **

**Summoning Justo**

**Special Move: Ten-Tail Panther: Hydro Bomb **

**—**

**Zane the Hedgehog/Human aka Zane Carter Powers:**

**Age: 19**

**Likes: Similar to Cj and Nathan **

**Dislikes: Similar to Cj and Nathan**

**Love Interest: Supreme Kai of Time **

**Medallion: Reddish-Brown/Gold Guitar: similar to Sonic the Hedgehog and Cj the Mii guitars **

**Wispons: Red Burst, Cube Hammer, Green Hover, Yellow Drill, Lighting Whip, Frenzy Gun**

**Final Color Blaster Beam: Combining the six wisps colors into a blast beam**

**Special Move: Super Hedgehog Fist: It allows him to turn into a huge golden hedgehog version of himself and attacks his enemies with multiple punch combos **

**Resistance Spirit Spin Dash: using the resistance heroes energy and turning the color blaster into a Spirit Spin Dash.**

**Boost, Double Boost, Triple Boost**

**Spin Attack/Spin Dash**

**Transformations: Super, Wisp Spine, Knight, Were-hog, and Wisp Spectral.**

**—**

**Cory (Ceros) H Jackson Bio:**

**Age: 12-18**

**Species: Umbras Mii/Wolf-Gan Knight**

**Likes and Dislikes: Similar to his dad Cedar, his brother Cess and his uncle Nathan **

**Love Interest: Nebula Shaun**

**Main Attack:**

**Mii Wolf-Gan Rye Jut Shun**

**Combined Attacks:**

**Mii Wolf-Gam Rye-Jut-Ken/Pegasus Rye-Sei-Ken, Lús hān shēng long b-à, Diamond Dust**

**Other Moves:**

**Shadow Clone Justo**

**Umbra Spin Dash**

**Umbras Fist/Kick **

**Umbras Fire/Lighting Style: Umbras Raven Star-Bat Raven Star **

**Umbras Fire/lighting Kamehameha **

**Instant Transmission **

**Umbra Mii Fire/Lighting Fist**

**Forms: Umbras Mii Wolf-Gan Armor, Gold Wolf-Gan Armor SMU Wolf-Gan Armor, SMU Wolf-Gan Armor 2/3, SMU 4 Wolf-Gan Armor, SMU God/God Blue Armor, and Ultra SMU Armor. **

**Powerful Attacks: **

**Knight Spirit Fist: Using the Saint Knights energy and turning the spirit bomb into a Spirit Fist. **

**Special Move: Umbras Wolf/Dragon-Pegasus-Nebula-Dragon-Bird One For All! **

**Other Things:**

**Fly**

**Super Speed/Healing **

**—-**  
**[Disclaimer: I do not own the jump force characters, Voltron Lions, or Sonic Forces characters they belong to their owners and I own my Oc characters, now I'm only focusing on the main worlds like the Real World.]**

**Jump Force Heroes: **

**Cj or Cedar Jackson: Umbras Mii/Jump Force hero and Director of the Multiverse hero organization Jump Force- Pilots the Red-Bluish/ Green Wolf.**

**Son Gavin: Sayin- Pilots the Orange-Red Lion: The head **

**Andy Ketchum: Aura Sayian- Pilots the Blue/White Lion: the left arm **

**Carter Knick: Mii- Pilots the Red-Sliver Lion: The right arm **

**Naut Uzi: Ninja/Nine-Tail Fox- Orangish-Black Lion: The right leg **

**Monkey D. Luff: Gum-Gum Pirate- Yellowish-Orange Lion: The left leg **

**Shin Sami: Bald Super Hero- Yellow/Red-White Lion: Helmet and Wings**

**Zane Carter: Reddish-Brown Hedgehog and Human/hero of Sonic Forces**

**Nathan Ferguson: Ninja/Ten-Tailed Panther**

**Jump Force Robots: JumpForce- Voltron and Citron **

**Jump Force Villains: **

**Rave Prime: Prometheus little brother of Jump Force**

**Frieze: Alien Emperor of Dragon Ball **

**BlackBeard: Evil Pirate of One Piece **

**Kayla Oust: Evil Ninja of Nartuo **

**Shadow Mew-to: Shadow counterpart of Mew-to**

**Darko: Evil Mii Emperor of Mii Fighters**

**Infix: the next creation after Infinite of Sonic Forces**

**Monsters: Evil Robots and Aliens **

**—**  
**The Dragon Ball world, Cj's new home, was relaxing after the Broly event that happened in which both Cj and Goku, [or Karakot his normal saiyan name] had to face off the legendary super saiyan, while being introduced to Gavin's team the Z-fighters that the new jump force hero/director has now join and off times besides training with the saiyans and their teachers or helping at the garden as a nineteen year old continues his search for finding the other umbras cubes while everyone else only found twenty cubes only for Navigation to suspect them once a week and on that week he rediscovered certain levels of energy were hitting the charts in his new friend Bulma lab along with Galena that gathered Goku, Andy, Crater, Vetega, and even Cj to investigate the crazy reading in the desert, as a nineteen year old director ordered Navigation to bring Naut, Shin, Luff, Nathan, and an old friend to join in.**

**"Was that really necessary for that darn women, to let us go out in the middle of the desert!" the prince of the saiyans scoffed after his wife had told them to let them roam around the desert to look for something that had large levels of energy. **

**"Calm down, Vetega this is not gonna take long when we get the whole group together." Goku said telling his sayin rival to chill and not be impatient most of the time until Crater was the first one to walk past the others while checking the energy scanner that was pointed north towards the mountains part of the desert.**

**"Okay guys, I have a reading." The Mii pointed out holding the scanner in his hands and wearing headphones that was connected to the scanner as well and started following the energy reading that pointing north as the others had followed him, after walking for a couple of hours while meeting up with the others that Navigation had sent until the scanner pointed to the small and all of them decided to go inside of it.**

**To find whatever Voltron and Citron was, the group was inside of the cave, according to Burma had said when she, Galena, and Chi-Chi had explore there many times. While in there, Cj had noticed when Andy had touched one of the markings on the wall as the ground started to crumble and then everyone screamed while riding a waterslide and falling in a small pond of water, until everyone walked out of the water and widen their eyes to see a robotic whitish-blue lion inside of a force.**

**"Woah!" Everyone shouted in amazement of seeing a huge robotic lion standing in front of them and walked up to the force field.**

**"This is it?" Andy said feeling amazed at the lion.**

**"This must be? But where are the other parts to it?" The Mii asked in a confused tone.**

**"But the thing is it's covered by a powerful force field.." The human/hedgehog pointed out to everyone while examining the force field.**

**"And maybe we have to knock.." Andy intriguing tapped on the force field a couple of times until the whole thing down and everyone's eyes glowed a yellowish color to see six robotic lions formed the mighty defender Voltron and another robotic animal that resembles wolf transforming into the second defender Citron after the vision ended it left everyone shocked.**

**"W-What Voltron and Citron are two robots!" Crater exclaimed in excitement, "Two powerful robots!"**

**"No way, this is totally blowing our minds!" Luff, Naut, Shin, and Nathan yelled in unison.**

**—-**

**Time Skip...**

**Meanwhile the group of ten was now flying around space trying to dodge lasers shooting at them from Frieze's and Shadow Mew-to's war ships. As everyone were enjoying themselves and not panicking themselves likes knuckleheads meanwhile for Andy who was piloting the robot lion to him it felt like a breeze and was trying to avoid the ships that best he can.**

**"Dude, slow down your going to fast!" The blonde haired ninja exclaimed, trying to maintain his balance and telling the driver to slow down.**

**"Naturo! I can't because those are directly behind us!" The aura sayin yelled at the ninja while being behind the wheel.**

**"And in the meantime Frieze ship at twelve-o-clock!" The nineteen year old hero/director pointed out, looking at one of Frieze's ships were shooting lasers at them to stop them from getting away, before they were even caught a random wormhole appeared after leaving the earth's atmosphere, before the group made it to the wormhole all of them decided discuss or argue on about the whole alien warship issue until the blue lion took them the Jump Force Base where all of them saw all of their friends that help the heroes locate the other lions and the Umbras Wolf to form into Jump Force Voltron and Citron, against their arch nemesis in numerous of battles and with the help of the Jump Force Director/Hero Cj (Cedar) E Jackson they were victorious every step of the way including during the final battle between the Jump Force Team and the Villains, and when it was over there was huge celebration and honoring the ones that lost their lives during the battle, while the lions had disappeared forever expected for the Umbras Wolf who was locked up in the Jump Force Basement, as for the heroes began settling down with their friends and love ones for the next 15 years.**

**[This is the end of this chapter, now on to the next chapter and be introduced to Jump Force Director/Hero Third Child!] Xeric **


	2. 2 Venoms Havoc in New York

Mario, Nick, Sonic, and Cj: At the 2016 Olpymic Games

Chapter One:


End file.
